The Kanoose
The Kanoose The Koomba had been attacked by te Moospell many times. Some of the koomba with hight intelligence had finally found a treatment and wanted to be faced with the Moospell. But the rest of the people desired to obey adnd dedicated some amount of food to the Moospell. So, people who wanted to be against the Moospell left the village and formed a new one. They changed their appearance and became enemies of the Moospell. They were altered to female sorcerers by some rite, and called themselves the "Kanoose". The Koomba didn't like them, eighter. Meanwhile, as time went by, the food requirement of the Moospell gret more and more, and the people in Koomba began to miss the Kanoose who had left before. They began to disorder the Moospell and tried to build new defensive strenght to bear with the Moospell's harmful magic and external aggressions. Features The Kanoose are the first tribe-clan of the game, as the first clan in having the magic beings known as "Elf". Once sorcerers that obtained female apperance by apparting from the dark rituals of Moospell as having their distances with Koomba. The Kanoose have teal-as base color. The units which have more relevance in the clan are the Elves. Their barracks only train Commoner, weak versions of Cavemen. Elves Elves are magic-based cavemen with the appearence of females which uses long red dresses and have long hairs. While playing with one, they can giggle to attend orders as talking with female speeches. Elves's magic is used as saving units from being killed quickly. Their ability to heal is useful at siege moments. They are the support units. This unit needs to have magic stats in a highest position to have all four abilities in their max capacity of power and duration. Elves have four abilities. Heal: With this Elves cure completely all lifebar of the almost dying unit or cavemen they are nearby. The ability effects is like 'a rain of health'. It can be triggered three times in a row. Shield of Spikes: The ability surrounds the units, dinosaur, or elf against the attacker's damage. While this has constant damage by the shield. The Shield lasts 5 seconds. Regen Ring: Surrounds the unit, dinosaur or elf inside a ring of energy while regenerates life. While more rings are put, the regeneration becomes like a shield of life. The ring lasts 6 seconds. Unbreakable Shield: Covers utterly the unit, elf or dinosaur from any kind of damage by using a special shield of blue-energy. The shield lasts ten to twenty seconds. By advancing at the seventh mission, the building where Elves can be created, upgrades to give at the player the possibility to play with three level of elves. While at the beginning, the Level 1 Elf (or basic) was available. The Level 2 Elf and Level 3 Elf got unlocked later. The only difference among all three level elves, is the fact to adquire all four abilities much faster than using lower levels. Special Artifact The Kanoose make an exploration where the mythical item lies across a river with some tier 3 creatures. Also protected from some Koaka's Rhamphorynchus and Commoners. Inside a nest near the beginning point, divided by a river of water, there's the mythical item. It increases the magic power as duration of Elves powers. Known as: Mystical Liquor. Mission Campaign Missions//Years 1. New Residential SIte PY: 995 - Acquire food over 3000 units The Kanoose who were originally Koomba looked like female magician. Tey were not bellicose and lazy, and they used magic in hunting. Although their magic powers were not strong, they hunted beasts without difficulty as they can easily recover their health power. The Kanoose moved along the northern coast line, and occupied in the north-eastern part of the Island. 2. The Unit Creating Elf PY: 996 - Build Two Barracks - Build Two units creating Elf The Kanoose bult food Storages to store food. They hunted using their magic, and also they could cured their wounded at once. Further more, they constructed the unit, Elf to create and train the Elf more rapidly, and expanded their area. 3. The Song by Elf PY: 999 - Terminate the Tyrano's Guard Post The Kanoose's magicians, Elf, learned Mass Treatment Magic as well as Individual Treatment Magic. This advanced magic could easily recover health power not only for herselves but also for other Kanoose around them. They found the Tyrano accompained by the dinosaurs. The Kanoose were severally damaged by attacks from the Tyrano's dinosaurs rather than the beasts. To protect themselves effectively from the dinosaur's attack, they finally learned Shield Magic. 4. Maximum Health Power Magic PY 1002 - Termiante the Tyrano's Stronghold At that time, the Kanoose found a way to practice Maximum Health Power Magic that they could make their health power limitless instlantly. This magic made their hunting and fighting easier, but the stronger magical power were needed. When some of them were killed and injuried by the Tyrano's attack., the other went to the Tyrano's stronghild to destroy it. Nobody know that the Tyrano's stronghold would be occupied by the Kanoose or wouldn't be. 5. The Lost Legendary PY: 1114 - Acquire the Legendary Item When the Kanoose had occupied the Tyrano's village, they found that there was somewhat stillness than they expected. Upon knowing that some of the Tyrano had left to look for a legendary weapon from a captive, the Kanoose began to search for it, too. 6. The Cry of the Tyrano PY: 1124 - Capture the Tyrano's Sanctuary The legendary item that the Kanoose had acquired was a kind of Mystical Liquor. It was not a weapon, but if the Kanoose's magicians, Elf would drink it, her magical power would increase enormously. On the other hand, the Tyrano who had returned to their village with Moonlight Sword got mad as their village had been ruined totally by the Kanoose. The Kanoose defeated the attacking-Tyrano, and occupied the Tyrano's Sanctuary again. Would be. 7. The Anger of Tyrano PY: 1240 - Terminate all dinosaurs The Kanoose lived in harmony with te Tyrano, and the taught the Tyrano to use some of their magic. At that time, wild dinosaurs of the Jurassic Island attacked the village fo the Kanoose, everything they constructed was destroyed and young people died. The Kanoose and Tyrano had to resist such attack of dinosaurs. 8. The Darkness of the East PY: 1255 - Capture The Romack's Sanctuary - Capture the Masai's Sanctuary The Kanoose together with Tyrano intended to capture the Romack and the Masai. But the Romack and the Masai fought back..... In the east of the Jurassic Island, the bloody fight was anticipated. 9. The Revolt of the Jurassic Island PY: 1268 - Terminate all the enemies War desolated Jurassic Island.... The Kanoose tried to find good hunting ground. But the resistant of the Tyrano, Masai and Romack were strong. At first, Kanoose fought to absorb them, but now they think that they will gain mush food if they possessed the hunting ground of the three tribes. 10. The Eyes of Darkness PY: 1279 - Terminate all the enemies The Kanoose which had many Elves finally made the Tyrano, Masai and Romack to surreder and kept them slaves. In return they offered food to the Kanoose, and the Kanoose proffered more and more. But, the Romack did not bring foodstuff as the Moospell conquered the Romack so in return the latter did not offer food any more. Knowing it, the wizards of the Kanoose staged war to take bak Romack. But the wizards did not know that other tribes invaded their village. 11. The Angry Elf PY: 1290 - Terminate all the Enemies The Kanoose took an attack to the Moospell, Koomba, Radumba and Koaka. The Kanoose went to the east together with the Tyrano, Romack and Masai to conquer their villages. 12. Mystical Liquor PY: 1399 - Termiante all the enemies The Kanoose unified the seven tribes. But as time passed by they got dull of revolt. Because food of each tribe was not enough, so they took war again. The war of Jurassic Island started again.